Des monstres et des huîtres
by Radiklement
Summary: Les huîtres sont censés avoir un effet aphrodisiaque lorsqu'on en mange. Et si Wrath en faisait manger à tous les homoncules par erreur? Que se passeraitil? Spoiler manga, violence et léger lemon... mon cadeau pour Halloween


Presque 11h00 du soir quand je me demande quoi écrire. Alors me voilà avec une histoire de dingue sur mon homonculus préféré. Et surtout sur les homonculi… Léger lemon, peut-être, one-shot. Certainement. Ha! J'ai presque oublier! Spoiler du manga!

Et, c'est mon cadeau pour Halloween! M pour mature ! (pour mauvais langage, sex et psychologie!)

AVERTISSEMENT : Cette fic est un one-shot pro Envy, si vous n'aimez pas Envy, fuyez! Si au contraire, vous voulez lui laisser une chance de vous apparaître sous un autre jour, eh bien, lisez, mais surtout, surtout, quand vous aurez fini, commentez! (Reviews!) Dans le plus pur style, homoncules… (Quoique, faut pas prendre de risque, ooc…)

Angst/angsterfüllt

Des monstres et des huîtres (connaissez vous la capacité magique des huîtres?)

Le premier cri qui lui échappa le tira de sa somnolence. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé, de repousser la brûlure qu'il ressentait. Puis il crut comprendre. Crut seulement, puisqu'il lui arrivait quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Et, s'il y avait déjà pensé, jamais avait-il demandé à recevoir une telle attention. Il ferma les yeux un moment, comme si cela pouvait chasser le sentiment de bien-être et le malaise qu'il ressentait tout à la fois. Mais cela ne fit que le pousser au paroxysme du désir. Et du reste.

Il cria encore, avant de gémir. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il ressentait? Ça faisait mal, mais en même temps. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête. Il avait l'impression de vibrer. Le froid ambiant n'était rien comparé à la chaleur qui irradiait dans tout son corps. Ses muscles se tendaient, se détendaient et tout allait trop vite pour qu'il réussisse à comprendre réellement ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il avait cru voir un visage, de la peau, beaucoup de peau. Des yeux fermés, un sourire carnassier, mais en même temps, plein de langueur, de plaisir…

Il sentit la peur grandir en lui quand des bras l'entourèrent. Non, non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait que c'était?

Wrath était sortit un peu plus tôt avec sa mère et ils étaient allés faire une sortie à la plage. Dante n'avait aucune idée des raisons qui avaient pu pousser Sloth à accompagner son gamin colérique à la plage, puisqu'après tout, Sloth était trop paresseuse pour démêler ses cheveux elle-même. Toujours était-il que Wrath était allé à la plage avec sa mère. Il avait exploré les alentours très longuement, l'air calme, en quête d'humains à torturer. Mais la plage était déserte, alors le gamin s'était défoulé sur toutes les bestioles qu'il pouvait trouver.

Sloth l'observait d'un air à la fois protecteur et fier, heureuse de le voir s'amuser. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tué tout les crabes et les étoiles de mer et ne sache plus quoi faire. Alors, elle lui suggéra de chercher des moules. Sinon, il voudrait sûrement jouer et elle avait envie de faire un somme.

Il ne comprit pas ce que c'était que des moules, mais accepta l'idée. Puis, Sloth lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de sorte de coquillages ternes qui cachait un trésor. De la viande… C'était des animaux. Wrath s'était empressé d'en trouver tout un paquet, heureux de pouvoir faire souffrir tout un tas de bestiole.

Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour cette histoire (dont le seul but ne serait pas atteint si ce n'avait pas été le cas) Wrath ne réussit pas à trouver autre chose que des huîtres. Bien sûr, il ne le savait pas. Mais cela restait qu'il avait réussi à ramasser assez d'huîtres pour nourrir toute une armée. Et pas une seule moule. Sloth le réalisa quand elle s'éveilla, mais elle était trop paresseuse pour lui expliquer la différence. S'il y en avait une.

-C'est bien mon chéri, viens, nous allons les ramener aux autres homoncules, ils en mangeront avec nous.

-Ouais, et comme ça, s'ils sont allergiques aux fruits de mer, ils seront tous malades, s'extasia Wrath. Et en plus, on tuera toutes ses moules du même coup!

Quelle joie de voir un enfant se suffire de si peu pour être heureux! Sloth et son fils rentrèrent dans la demeure des homonculi, avec deux seaux pleins d'huîtres. Si Gluttony tombait dessus, il était certain que ces huîtres ne feraient pas long feu, mais sinon… Sloth sourit à l'idée de pouvoir tester toutes les rumeurs qui courraient sur les conséquences de la consommation d'huîtres. L'augmentation de la libido et toutes ses histoires qui devaient être fausses… Quoique, ce serait drôle de voir la tête de Greed s'il perdait le contrôle sur une telle chose. Et si elle réussissait à en faire manger à Envy. Et Pride… Lust, bah, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose…

Ainsi, quand il sentit la main de sa mère sur sa tête lui caresser les cheveux, pour le féliciter de ses trouvailles, Wrath n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait déclencher et du vrai sens de cette félicitation. Il était un pauvre innocent dans cette histoire. Malgré sa fâcheuse manie de faire du mal partout autour de lui… Brave garçon!

-Vous avez faim? Lança l'homonculus femelle aux autres avec un immense sourire.

Gluttony releva la tête, aussitôt interpellé par cette question qu'il était préférable de ne pas poser devant lui. Greed était assis dans un coin, attendant son jugement et se dit que le dernier repas du condamné ne lui ferait pas de mal. Lust afficha une expression plutôt surprise, mais loin d'être intéressée. Envy était appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés et lui et Greed s'étaient jusque là affronté du regard, sans oser en passer aux mains, puisque lorsque le moment serait venu, Dante rendrait son jugement non favorable et Greed recevrait sa punition. Qui serait certainement fatale. Envy adorait cette simple idée à un tel point qu'il aurait pu sauter sur place s'il ne s'était pas contenu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous offres? Demanda Lust, avec dédain.

-Des moules, répondit Sloth, ne voulant pas décevoir son fils en lui annonçant qu'il ne torturerait pas les bonnes petites bêtes et ne pensant pas que les autres homonculi puissent faire la différence entre des moules et des huîtres. Puis, quel mal y avait-il à manger des huîtres, hein? Ils étaient des homonculi, ils ne ressentaient rien. De la drogue n'aurait pas d'effet sur eux, pas plus que de stupides crustacés…

Gluttony aurait voulu tout engloutir, mais devant son appétit monstrueux, les autres homoncules se prirent au jeu et chacun finit par se battre pour obtenir sa part. Ne serait-ce que pour se changer les idées. Ils se fichaient bien de manger ou pas quelques-unes de ces moules. Bouger leur ferait du bien. Si Envy avait su ce à quoi ces combats l'auraient menés, il se serait enfui en courant. Mais il ne savait pas. Il lui était impossible de le savoir.

Greed n'avait pas avalé deux huîtres qu'il regardait déjà Sloth et Lust avec des yeux de prédateurs et ces deux proies étaient tout aussi émoustillées que lui. Gluttony ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais se sentait prêt à manger de la chair humaine, de la bonne chair bien tendre, en quantité industrielle et ce désir pêcheur lui semblait plus dur à réprimer qu'auparavant. Il prit donc la poudre d'escampette, pendant que Wrath jugeait préférable de s'enfuir lui aussi, en un lieu sûr, comme la chambre de Dante, en voyant comment sa mère et Greed jouaient à chat.

(Pour les jeunes enfants qui auraient pu oser passer par-dessus mon M préventif, je me contenterais de dire qu'ils jouent à chat, mais disons que Greed est le chat et qu'il va…ouais, bon, les enfants, essayer de vous imaginer Greed avec des oreilles de chat qui miaule en courant après Sloth qui aurait de jolies petites ailes dans le dos, les autres qui ont l'âge réglementaire, comprenez ce qu'il y a à comprendre…)

Envy se sentait assez bizarre lui aussi, mais jamais autant que Lust ne devait l'être pour le regarder comme elle le faisait. Ses yeux rouges le dévorait d'un regard brûlant, si brûlant qu'il crut rougir, bien qu'il n'était pas censé en être capable. Et qu'il n'avait plus rougit depuis presque 400 ans…

-Lust? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux idiots? Demanda-t-il pour faire disparaître son malaise. Non, non, voyons, pourquoi paniquerait-il à cause de cette idiote? Il se fichait d'elle. Il se fichait de tout. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir rougit?

Lust considéra nonchalamment Greed et Sloth, qui riaient comme des gamins en se pourchassant dans toute la pièce, renversant des meubles sur leur passage et Sloth étant déjà passablement déshabillée. L'avare tendit une main vicieuse vers Envy quand il passa à côté de lui et le jeune homoncule n'eut que le temps de reculer de quelques pas pour éviter cette monstruosité. Il en avait des sueurs froides. Est-ce que Greed n'avait pas l'air d'un véritable obsédé?

-Sloth, tu connais la danse des sept voiles?

-Oui! Tu veux que je la danse?! Trouves-moi des voiles!

-Ouais et tu pourras tous les enlever…

Envy ne voulait même plus essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient dans la tête. Il en avait assez entendu. Et quand il se retourna vers Lust, légèrement terrifié par cette folie qui semblait s'être emparé de leur frère rebelle et de leur sœur, ce fut pour voir que le péché charnel n'était pas loin de rejoindre l'état d'esprit des deux autres idiots. Et il en était la cible, juste à la voir.

-Ils sont en train de jouer, répondit la jeune femme en s'avançant vers lui, d'une démarche envoûtante et sensuelle.

Il déglutit, intimidé. S'il y avait une chose au monde qui le dérangeait plus que le fullmetal alchimiste, c'était cette fille. Et il semblait être son prochain gibier.

-Lust? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Il s'en voulu pour avoir poser cette question d'une voix pleine de peur. Il devait ressembler à un vrai gamin. Mais la vérité était que pour ce genre de chose, il n'avait pas plus d'expérience qu'un enfant et n'avait jamais été trop intéressé par le… le sexe opposé.

Il enviait tout ce qui était enviable, mais certainement pas des amants transis et transpirants dans une chambre d'hôtel. Comment, de toute façon, pouvait-on envier quelqu'un pour avoir quelque chose, si on n'avait jamais goûter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, à ce quelque chose?

-Tu es mignon quand tu rougis, tu sais?

La voix de Lust ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Jamais elle ne parlait comme ça aux autres homoncules. Seulement aux hommes qu'elle voulait mettre dans sa poche. Et cette voix avait un effet indéniable sur lui. Ainsi que ce corps orienté vers lui et ces yeux sanguins. Mais c'était un effet indésirable. Peut-être à l'inverse, le paradoxe voulait-il que cet effet soit un désir indésirable, mais inconscient, puisque Envy n'avait aucun contrôle sur lui et dont en même temps, il était très conscient.

Elle tendit une main vers lui et il se détourna pour prendre ses jambes à son cou, car s'en était beaucoup trop pour lui. Faites le affronter des déserts cuisants, des blizzards hurlants, (merci à Dreamworks et Shrek pour ces deux termes…) des nabots blonds et emmerdants, des imbéciles venu d'un pays asiatique qui le tuerait des centaines de fois, des hommes cupides, faibles, insensés, des Gluttony complètement dingues qui voudraient le dévorer mille et une fois. Mais pas des Lust mielleuses. Surtout pas.

Elle le pourchassa en riant dans tous les couloirs, les dédales et les escaliers qu'il se donna la peine de traverser, avant qu'elle ne réussisse à le piéger en se servant de ses griffes. Il avait fini par se fatiguer, ou bien son désir avait-il trop grandi pour qu'il puisse lutter à la fois contre lui et contre les jambes de l'homoncule. Ces ongles se lancèrent sur lui, lui transperçant les épaules et l'envoyant se frapper la tête contre un mur de pierre. Le sang gicla autour de lui et Envy faillit perdre connaissance, mais se rétablit tandis que son corps se régénérait à une vitesse faramineuse.

Quand il rouvrit ses yeux sombres, des mains avaient déjà cueilli son visage, après l'avoir forcé à se retourner et des lèvres s'étaient posé sur les siennes. Elles étaient froides. Mais leur contact le fit brûler de l'intérieur. Il frémit et ne trouva plus aucune raison de s'enfuir. Il était piégé dans un piège de charmes et de douceur. D'accord, elle lui ferait encore mal, sans aucun doute, mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas si pire que ça. C'était même mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se perdit un peu dans ce baiser dont la douceur ne dura pas.

Elle le plaqua sauvagement au mur, comme si elle voulait plonger à l'intérieur de son corps. Il sentit ses dents sur sa langue, des dents pointues, douloureusement pointues. Et quand elle cessa enfin de l'embrasser, il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche. Et il tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait rougir autant, se moqua-t-elle en passant une main aux ongles monstrueusement longs sur son visage. Il aurait voulu rester de marbre, ne rien ressentir, comme il croyait qu'il ne devait jamais rien ressentir. Mais un frisson glissa le long de son échine et il comprit que sur ce terrain, il n'avait aucune chance de prendre l'avantage. Aucune chance d'être lui-même. Lust connaissait déjà toutes les ruses utilisables dans ce genre de situation. Elle était une experte de ce genre de manipulation. Et IL était sa cible et le resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait obtenue ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Et connaissant Lust, elle voudrait tout ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir. Et même plus encore.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Parce que j'en ai envie.

Il s'empourpra en l'entendant utiliser ce terme. C'était lui qui enviait les autres, qui jalousait tout le monde, sans le laisser voir, cachant ses colères derrière un sourire narquois, insolent et des remarques acerbes. Trois coupures apparurent sur sa joue droite, comme elle en caressait la peau trop froide. Et le sang glissa dans son cou et Envy se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter cela. Mais il sut presque tout de suite que peu importe ce qu'il pouvait en penser, il ferait tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait. Parce qu'il avait trop peur de perdre cette chance qui lui était offerte. Oui, dans un sens, c'était une chance. Et une malédiction, mais cela restait avant tout une chance. Jamais Gluttony n'aurait pu se vanter d'avoir inspiré tant de convoitise chez Lust.

-Coucher avec toi, Envy, ce serait comme coucher avec tous les hommes de la terre.

Elle coupa une mèche de cheveux verts et inspira leur odeur avec un léger rictus de mépris. Quelque chose en lui se brisa, sans qu'il n'arrive à déterminer ce dont il s'agissait. Lui qui était si fort normalement. Qui était cent fois plus fort qu'elle. Lust le savait pourtant. Mais elle parvenait malgré cela à le réduire à néant. Et il n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi. Et ce qui l'inquiétait autant que le reste, c'était que Lust semblait savoir pourquoi il était si manipulable tout à coup. Elle avait dit un jour, pourtant, qu'il était le plus cruel d'entre eux.

En ce moment, il n'avait pas fière allure. Elle lui demanda de prendre la forme de tous les hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais possédé encore. Des hommes tel que Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc, Pride lui-même, et d'autres, qu'il ne connaissait que de loin. Il obéit et lui fit l'amour dans chacune de leur forme. Même s'il n'avait jamais, même de son vivant d'être humain, vécu de telles choses. Et tout du long, elle ne sembla jamais satisfaite. Instinctivement, Envy savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Et il suivait son instinct. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Le flame alchemist, ces lieutenants, Pride, quelle horreur pour l'homoncule qui prenait toutes ses formes. Il passa même par Hohenheim et … Il eut l'impression qu'une seconde, elle allait lui demander de se transformer en Edward Elrick. Mais heureusement, l'horreur n'alla pas plus loin. Envy obéit à ses gémissements plaintifs, à ses griffes sournoises et à ses yeux hypnotiques. Il traversa toutes les sphères du plaisir, les unes après les autres, sans les comprendre ou les différencier. Tout allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Alors la première chose qu'il ressentit, ce fut une douleur diffuse, dense. D'une densité anormale. Inhumaine. Mais puisqu'il n'était pas humain, c'était normal que les douleurs qu'il ressente soit inhumaine.

Lust joua avec lui comme avec un pantin, réalisant tous ses fantasmes avec tous les hommes que son esprit malade avait pu garder en mémoire. Et Envy obéissait, malgré qu'elle le tua une dizaine de fois, malgré le sang qui couvrait les murs et le sol et qui était le sien, malgré la honte que ses gestes lui inspiraient. Et il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de son obéissance. Il savait seulement qu'il voulait faire tout ce qu'elle demandait ce soir-là. Pour la première fois, il faisait quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour lui-même, sans que ce soit un ordre. Enfin, un ordre venu de Dante. C'était toujours un ordre, mais qui venait de Lust.

Étant des homoncules, ils ne pouvaient pas réellement se fatiguer. Alors, cette douce torture dura toute la nuit. Et Envy se mit à détester un peu plus tous les êtres auxquels appartenaient ses apparences qu'elle l'obligeait à prendre. Jamais ne demanda-t-elle des caresses du vrai Envy, celui qui avait des cheveux verts foncés et un sourire moqueur.

Il enviait déjà les humains, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas considéré comme des monstres, parce que c'était l'un d'entre eux qui avait fait de lui l'être monstrueux qu'il était et surtout, parce que c'était selon des critères humains qu'il était une bête inhumaine. L'ironie, c'était que Lust lui lançait le message silencieux qu'il devrait aussi leur envier leur corps musclés qui pouvait vieillir. Parce que le sien ne semblait éveiller aucun intérêt pour cette pseudo femme. Et ce fait, sans qu'il ne se l'explique, lui faisait plus mal que tout le reste.

Elle était attirée par son pouvoir et non pas par lui. Elle désirait son pouvoir. Bénéficier des avantages de son pouvoir. Elle se moquait de lui. Lust ne serait jamais que Lust, et pourtant…

Quand ils eurent passé au travers de toutes les formes qu'elle pouvait lui demander de prendre, de tout ces hommes qu'elle voulait avoir en son pouvoir, elle parut elle aussi dépassée par ce qu'ils avaient fait. Envy reprit sa propre forme, épuisé et prit du recul, pour résister à son envie de poursuivre, dans son corps cette fois.

Il pensait que c'était fini et préférait que ce soit ainsi. Après tout, l'apparence du vrai de vrai Envy ne l'intéressait pas, alors il ne devrait pas craindre d'autres avances. Après tout ce qu'il avait accepté de faire. Si Lust revenait à la charge, il la repousserait sans ménagement. Il ne voyait plus en qui il aurait pu se transformer de toute façon.

-Tu es toujours vierge, pas vrai?

Cette question, qu'elle lui posa le fit tressaillir, il était en train de se rhabiller, avec des gestes maladroits, engourdi par toute cette déferlante suite de plaisirs, de gémissements et de cris. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et ses muscles demandaient grâce. Mais il aurait voulu, en même, se retrouver de nouveau en elle. Pour pousser un peu plus loin et l'entendre crier. L'entendre hurler son nom. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette envie là non plus. Mais elle était bien réelle. Et présente.

-Non, certainement pas.

-Je veux dire, tu l'étais encore avant… Non?

La douceur dans sa voix le prit de cours. Que pouvait-il répondre? La vérité, qui pourrait dire que oui, il restait une part de pureté en lui jusqu'à ce soir? Un moment, il sentit le besoin d'avoir des bras qui l'entourent, pour chasser la douleur qui persistait dans sa poitrine, malgré que tout soit enfin fini.

Lust était debout, derrière lui. Et il ne portait que sa jupe shirt et ne savait plus ce à quoi il pouvait s'attendre de sa part. Envy ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude. Rien n'était comme d'habitude, alors comment lui-même aurait-il pu l'être? Après avoir été transpercé par ses griffes, déchiré par ses ordres, deux fois, trois fois, cinq fois, dix fois… Il soupira.

-Pourquoi? Fut la seule chose qu'il dit avant de se mettre à marcher pour s'éloigner de cette scène macabre, recouverte de son propre sang et d'autres substances qu'il n'osait même pas essayé d'identifier. Sa camisole était inutilisable. Elle l'avait déchirée elle aussi. Mais jamais autant que lui.

Et sa question résonna longtemps dans sa tête. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Et tandis que la pulpeuse Lust le regardait s'éloigner, son sourire de prédatrice s'amincit, s'évanouit pour finalement être remplacé par une expression de surprise. Elle savait pourquoi. Pourquoi? Quelque chose en elle voulait savoir si Envy était toujours pareil à lui-même. Quelque chose en elle voulait savoir si elle saurait ébranler Envy, qui était un homoncule tellement plus vieux et expérimenté dans la 'vie' qu'il avait mené jusque là. En tant qu'homoncule, il était plus vieux. Mais il avait une apparence plus jeune. Et pour la première fois, elle avait eu l'impression de le voir, vraiment égaré.

Et elle avait ressenti quelque chose qui ne pouvait être qu'un sentiment humain lorsqu'il était redevenu lui-même et s'était détourné, avec un expression indéfinissable de douleur mélangée à de la honte. Elle avait été émue, s'était senti coupable. Pourquoi? Maintenant, c'était clair…

Envy avait essayé de fuir ses idées noires, mais elle l'avait rejoint avant qu'il n'ait le temps de remonter au salon, de toutes manières, au salon, Sloth et Greed en était rendu à une version très avancer du jeu du chat et de la souris (maintenant, Sloth est une souris…) Rien qu'à les entendre, Envy comprit qu'il n'avait aucune envie de les voir et monta jusqu'à ce qui lui servait de chambre mais n'utilisait jamais. Il était plus occupé à vagabonder aux alentours. Mais maintenant que Lust l'avait rejoint, de retour dans sa robe, qui était un peu froissée, (il faut bien l'admettre) et qu'elle le regardait avec tant de désir qu'on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était produit pendant les trois dernières heures (ça a duré un bon trois heures, oui oui!), il avait très envie d'aller se réfugier dans cette pièce. Et il la laissa le suivre, car peu importait maintenant.

Ce désir en lui était trop fort. Il devait réussir à la faire crier son nom. Une bonne fois pour toute. Il voulait lui faire mal. Et Lust semblait toute encline à poursuivre.

-On va te déflorer une bonne fois pour toute, plaisanta-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière eux.

(Attention pour ceux/celles que cela pourrait choquer, je vais maintenant parler aussi cruement que je veux bien parler. light Lemon!)

Le cirque recommença, avec les caresses qui n'en donnaient pas assez, les baisers volés, trop courts, mais cette fois, elle ne lui demanda pas de changer de forme. Elle prit malgré tout le dessus et il perdit conscience de tout ce qu'il l'avait mené jusque là alors qu'elle le chevauchait sauvagement, gagnant tout le contrôle sur lui. Et il gémit de plaisir et de douleur, frissonnant des pieds à la tête. Il croyait perdre la raison, il ne faisait plus la différence entre son corps et le sien, ses mains se crispaient dans le vide. Ça faisait mal, mais c'était si bon, si bon… Il oublia lentement où il se trouvait, au fur et à mesurer que l'intensité de l'orgasme augmentait, au fur et à mesure de ses va et vient. Et c'était bon, c'était horriblement bon. Tout ne fut plus que sensations et c'était quelque chose d'à la fois nouveau, d'ancien et de prodigieux. Il en avait le vertige.

Le premier cri qui lui échappa le tira de sa somnolence. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé, de repousser la brûlure qu'il ressentait. Puis il crut comprendre. Crut seulement, puisqu'il lui arrivait quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Et, s'il y avait déjà pensé, jamais avait-il demandé à recevoir une telle attention. Il ferma les yeux un moment, comme si cela pouvait chasser le sentiment de bien-être et le malaise qu'il ressentait tout à la fois. Mais cela ne fit que le pousser au paroxysme du désir. Et du reste.

Il cria encore, avant de gémir. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il ressentait? Ça faisait mal, mais en même temps. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête. Il avait l'impression de vibrer. Le froid ambiant n'était rien comparé à la chaleur qui irradiait dans tout son corps. Ses muscles se tendaient, se détendaient et tout allait trop vite pour qu'il réussisse à comprendre réellement ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il avait cru voir un visage, de la peau, beaucoup de peau. Des yeux fermés, un sourire carnassier, mais en même temps, plein de langueur, de plaisir…

Il sentit la peur grandir en lui quand des bras l'entourèrent. Non, non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait que c'était? Lui et Lust? Puis tout lui revint à la mémoire. Quelque chose lui picotait les yeux, il avait mal et elle devait avoir mal.

-Arrêtes, demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

Elle embrassa sa nuque. Et il réalisa que quelque chose lui manquait. Elle n'était plus là à proprement parler, il ne ressentait plus et en même temps, il ressentait toujours. C'était dur à décrire. Il ouvrit les yeux, et leur regard se croisèrent. Elle, au-dessus de lui, lui tremblant de partout. Mais prêt à en avoir plus. À en avoir cent fois plus.

-Ça ne va pas? Fit-elle. Mais si ça va. Pourquoi j'arrêterais, hein? À moins que tu ne me supplies, je ne vois pas de raison…

Lust se moquait encore. Et il sentit quelque chose se briser pour la deuxième fois en lui. Il grinça des dents, et s'empressa de rétablir la situation. Plus question de se laisser faire. Plus question de se laisser aller. Il allait lui faire voir! Il la laisserait pantelante, elle se liquéfierait sur place, elle, elle… Il avait un goût salé dans la bouche et se maudit intérieurement. Comment était-ce possible?

-Envy? Tu pleures?

Alors, tout se passa si vite qu'aucun d'eux ne comprit tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et il prit le dessus sur tous les plans. Leur langue s'affrontèrent et elle gémit dans sa bouche, profondément, longuement, tandis qu'il l'embrassait comme un fou, avec une émotion qui se rapprochait presque de la haine. La passion…

Leur corps ne dégageait aucune chaleur, aucun souffle. Pourtant, ils eurent l'impression de manquer d'air. Ses bras gracieux entourèrent le cou du jeune homme et ce n'est que là, pour la première fois de sa vie d'homonculus, qu'il eut le sentiment d'être un homme. La peau froide de Lust fut bientôt recouverte par des centaines de baisers sulfureux, brûlant de fièvre. Et elle devina leur chaleur malgré le gel de ses lèvres. Il laissa comme une brûlure sur sa peau, partout où il la toucha.

Alors elle gémit, encore. Encore… Un sourire cruel étira le visage d'Envy. Cette sauvagerie, cette violence et en même temps, cette douceur. C'était jouissif. Et il commençait à en connaître un rayon dans ce domaine. Son sourire s'agrandit. Oui, l'envie lui appartenait à lui aussi. C'était son nom quand même! Et le malaise? Il commençait à l'identifier.

Il glissa sur son corps et elle frémit sous sa main pour la première fois. Alors, elle sut le véritable pourquoi. Pourquoi Envy plus qu'un autre des homonculus? Parce qu'il aurait certainement plus à donner. Et parce qu'après tout, Pride était trop laid et Greed trop crétin. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de finir dévorer par Gluttony. Tandis qu'Envy…

Il la transperça de toute part à son tour et du sang vint recouvrir les draps. Violence, violence, violence. Ce mot ne pouvait pas résumer la réalité. Ils étaient au-delà. Et quand il eut enfin fini, quand il eut mené leur jeu assez longtemps, il se sentit éclater. Parce qu'elle avait crié. Elle avait hurlé comme une damnée. Son nom avait résonné dans sa tête, sonnant le glas de sa raison. Était-ce la fin? Il se sentait malade. Il lui avait fait mal, oui, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas son intention. Alors…

-L…Lust?

Elle tremblait comme lui tremblait tout à l'heure et pour la première fois de sa vie d'homonculus (c'était décidément la nuit des premières fois) il s'en voulut d'avoir fait du mal. Les larmes revinrent lui mordre les yeux et il terra son visage coupable dans le cou de la jeune femme, avant de se serrer contre elle. Et de fondre en sanglot.

Lust en oublia la douleur et bientôt, elle se sentit coupable elle aussi pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait traversé il y avait quelques instants. La dureté qu'ils pouvaient endurer avait-elle des limites? Est-ce qu'ils étaient allé trop loin cette fois? Jamais auparavant ils n'auraient tenté de tels gestes en direction de l'autre. Et aujourd'hui, Envy commençait seulement à comprendre pourquoi. Et il s'en voulait presque autant qu'il en maudissait le ciel et les enfers et son abruti de père.

Ce qui s'était brisé tant de fois en lui, ce qui lui avait si mal dans sa poitrine. C'était son cœur. Oui, il semblait bien que derrière tout ce mal et ses désirs de vengeance, il en avait un. Et celui-ci battait pour Lust, aussi cinglé que cela pouvait lui sembler.

-Merde!

-Envy, je sais que tu as toujours ressemblé à Wrath, mais il y a quand même des limites, lui murmura-t-elle. Et comme ses bras entourèrent l'adolescent, il se mit à pleurer de plus belle, découragé par cette découverte qu'il venait de faire.

-Non, je…

-Envy, sois honnête avec toi-même au moins. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-Ça c'est sûr ma vieille. Je crois que tu m'as envoyé frapper un de ces murs un peu trop fort.

-On peut pas dire que tu es été plus doux toi-même.

-Tu vas encore me découper en lamelle?

-Non… Je vais te demander de te racheter.

Elle le renversa sur le lit et sur le coup, il crut que tout allait encore recommencer. Cette fois, ce serait vraiment au-dessus de ses forces. Alors il se crispa sur lui-même et ferma les yeux, pour ne pas voir son expression moqueuse. Les larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux. Elles n'étaient plus salées maintenant, elles avaient un goût de sang. Mais aucune douleur ne suivit. La bouche de la jeune femme posa un baiser sur son front, puis sur ses deux paupières. Il se détendit dans ses bras. Et dans un soupir de soulagement, il osa rouvrir les yeux pour voir qu'elle pleurait elle aussi.

Elle aussi, bien qu'il l'ignore, avait ressenti cette douleur dans la poitrine. Ils hésitèrent un moment, puis leur corps l'emportèrent sur eux. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, comme pour se demander pardon. Et ce baiser si tendre après toute cette violence, ce fut comme leur humanité retrouvée. Envy se sentit à l'aise pour la première fois dans sa peau de monstre depuis 400 ans. Lust avait été contenté dans ses désirs pour la première et peut-être bien la dernière fois…

Parce que trois jours plus tard, avant qu'Envy n'ait pu mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait éprouvé durant ce baiser, qu'ils n'avaient pas osé répéter, Roy Mustang tuait Lust dans un duel sans pitié où son lieutenant Jean Havoc avait bien failli perdre la vie.

Et dès lors, l'homoncule aux cheveux verts n'avait cessé de se questionner et de maudire la faiblesse de Lust et la sienne. Parce qu'ils avaient réalisé trop tard quelque chose dont il aurait eu besoin pour poursuivre sa vie d'homonculus. Alors, la tête haute, l'air suffisant, le sourire goguenard aux lèvres, Envy chercha à affronter la suite de cet enfer sans plus personne auprès de lui, ni d'enfer différent qui vienne perturber son cœur de monstre et adoucir la douleur d'une nuit trop folle ou trop sauvage.

Dès lors, il recommença à faire des cauchemars quand il sombrait dans le vague. Cauchemars où il réentendait Lust hurler son nom dans l'ultime état de souffrance et de plaisir. Et ces souvenirs lui firent encore plus mal que la douleur et l'horreur auxquelles il avait goûté dans les bras de la défunte homoncule. Et il avait beau maudire tout ce qu'il connaissait et faire le fier pour qu'aucun de ses ennemis ou de ses alliés ne sachent jamais rien de son conflit intérieur, il ne pouvait rien changer à ce qu'il ressentait.

Parce qu'il n'y avait eu qu'une personne qui ait sut lui faire ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la haine. Une seule personne qui avait éveillé de la passion en lui. Qui l'ai réchauffé dans la froideur d'une de ses nuits. Et jamais il ne saurait que ce qui l'avait poussé vers lui, cette nuit là, cette unique nuit, ce n'était pas les huîtres qu'avait ramassé Wrath ou le désir d'avoir accès à tous les hommes de la planète en une seule fois. Mais bien, des sentiments un peu plus nobles, teintés par le sang pourri des homoncules. Et jamais Envy ne pourrait faire s'évanouir le souvenir de ses bras réconfortant autour de lui, quand tout s'était enfin fini.

Mais il ne se permit plus de pleurer ou de sangloter. Plus jamais. Cela ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois. Et il avait versé des larmes de sang. Maintenant, il resterait froid, cruel et vengeur. Car il ne lui restait plus qu'une envie, à jamais. Venger celle qu'on lui avait enlevée trop tôt. Et mourir pour que cet enfer s'arrête un jour. Mourir pour de bon. Oublier et mourir, peut-être un jour. Dormir… Dans ses bras… Ses bras trop froids…

Voilà, c'est fini. Ah, j'ai vraiment écrit ça vite et je n'ai fait aucune retouche pour l'instant, alors, je ne suis pas sûre du résultat. Commentaires? Critiques? Vous pensez que je suis folle? Reviews!

Bien sûr que je suis folle, ne l'ais-je pas dit? Mais quand même, l'amour chez des homonculus, surtout si c'est entre Envy et Lust, est-ce que ça ne doit quand même pas respecté un côté assez, homoncule? Sinon, ce n'est pas drôle…

Et pour les huîtres, c'est juste parce que dans ma région, on arrête pas d'entendre parler des propriétés aphrodisiaque des huîtres, et comme j'en avais marre, j'ai pondu ça… Mince, ça n'arrive certainement pas à la cheville de Fullmetal Lover. Ouais ouais, c'est la même auteure… (pas de honte à avoir, cé vraiment pas le même style, cé tout) Et je l'ai dit plus tôt, onze heure quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je déconnais moi. Et puis… allez, review, je vous ai retenu assez longtemps…

Euh, c't'un one-shot j'vous rappelle. Si le couple vous intéresse, ben, je peux vous en faire une petite série (j'ai plein plein d'idées et je crois que je saurais écrire un truc mignon avec Envy, oui, oui, oui, nyark…XD) Mais bon, pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un petit projet comme ça… -,-, Sinon, des demandes sur les homoncules (j'les adore!) ça pourrait se faire, voyons voir… Suffit de suggérer…

Des questions, des commentaires? Reviews?!

Mot final, venez tapocher mon n'ami le bouton lilas-mauves-bleu (selon votre préférence) et reviews (ça se répète un peu…)


End file.
